dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Mingmei Chéng (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} 程 "蛰人的大黄蜂" 明美 (anglicized: "Mingmei Stung Hornet Chéng") is an agent of the Chinese Ministry of State Security in several versions of Ciem mythology in Dozerfleet Comics. First appearing in the 2009 version of Ciem 2, she was later going to feature in its Comprehensive Gerosha novel Ciem: Nuclear Crisis. That project was eventually canceled, to make way for her to be reinvented for Sodality. Mingmei is the mentor of Miriam "Sniperbadger" Flippo and the eventual wife of Shing "Black Rat" Xu. Born in 1986, Mingmei fakes her own death in 2027. Her actual death comes in 2061. Forced to become a spy and a prostitute to take down her uncle's murderer, she was eventually recruited as a honeypot for the Chinese government. Her skills at both use of guns and hand-to-hand combat strategy led to her being promoted to a counter-terrorism operation dedicated to eliminating the Hebbleskin Gang and the Society of the Icy Finger. She was code-named "Stung Hornet" upon her promotion - a nickname originally given to her as in insult by her peers in grade school. In spite her status as a Chinese spy, she has worked on more than one occasion with SCALLOP and the Sodality of Gerosha to eliminate global terror threats. As of 2015, she is portrayed by Chinese model Shen Ke on the database, courtesy of her stock photos on DeviantArt. Skills and weaknesses Skills Mingmei is a sharp-shooting agent with quick wits, who knows when to use force and when to use persuasion - but can hold her own in a physical brawl if she has to. Her team considers her seductive capabilities to be her greatest strength; since she's an even better negotiator than Black Rat - and can work with clientele that he can't. However, her need to control a situation has led her to work undercover, often posing as a prostitute in order to gain information. Weaknesses Having a wild side, she has quickly earned a bad reputation on the force for the underhanded methods she has pursued in order to first seduce and then subdue targets. Due to her risk-taking, and lack of pregnancy, she has often feared that she might be sterile. In spite her bad reputation, she was able to begin dating her fellow team member Black Rat - himself notorious for his conquests. Tin Dragon, ever the hothead, had reservations against that arrangement. He believed it to be a violation of the line of separation between business and personal matters. The burns she sustains during her battle against Captain Aardwulf leave her psychologically damaged; humbled, but still capable of putting up a fight if she needs to. This leads to her desire to retire. Character bio Early life and career Mingmei, born in 1986, grew up as a sweet child; but was constantly mistreated by her peers. The irony of her codename was intended originally as an insult. A hornet that is itself stung is supposed to be an epic fail. When her uncle was murdered, she tracked down the killer by seducing the killer's brother - while posing as a prostitute and convincing him to get careless with information about family. Police readily identified her in spite her initial attempt to escape. She used her brief time as a fugitive to track down the killer and gather more evidence against him. Eventually, police identified her as the prostitute that had eluded them. She was quickly arrested, but used the opportunity to serve as an informant. Police were able to catch the killer using all the insights and evidence she provided them. Her detective skills and inherent knack for espionage impressed an official with ties to the Chinese MSS, who had her employed as a honeypot spy working for the government in 2005 at the age of 19. She was determined to prove wrong all those who ridiculed and belittled her as useless in her old life, and soon proved to be worth her salt. A few of those girls that taunted her were later caught with various contraband stolen from US firms; and it was none other than Stung Hornet who led the charge to have them arrested. She did not, however, let her new-found power get to her head. Her father had a wise old friend whom he kept around, who became a mentor to Stung Hornet in her younger years. He taught her to always be ready to show compassion, and to not let her heart be ruled by prideful vengeance. After around 30 missions as a honey trap and after demonstrating herself a skilled combatant and a kindhearted figure with some skill in leadership, she was promoted to a position where she got to keep her clothes on. ''Sodality'' Main article: Sodality (series) into working for her. 3D views: • ]] The combined effects of the Hebbleskin Gang and the Obama White House's policies dissolved the United States into four countries in 2018. Chaos ensued in the Western Hemisphere. Once-great nations disintegrated. Madness, calamity, and evil were soon everywhere. Beijing colonized one whole section of the four splinters of what was the US, forming "Chimerica." Stung Hornet suspected she would be reassigned to the colony at any time. In the mean time, she was put in charge of patrolling Shanghai to keep the Hebbleskins out. It was this patrolling of Shanghai that led her to discovering Miriam Ann "Sniperbadger" Flippo, who revealed herself after hiding in Hong Kong under the alias "Haishui." After an unpleasant encounter with Meethlites that smuggled themselves into Hong Kong, Miriam decided to betray her secret identity in exchange for protection by government officials. She turned herself in, and Stung Hornet was assigned to the case. Mingmei immediately realized that Miriam was a broken soul, and set to work acting as a surrogate mother figure given they had some common ground. In this way, she quickly gained Miriam's trust. Miriam agrees to work for the agency as a hacker, at least for a time - provided they only assign her to cases involving the Hebbleskin Gang. Mingmei takes her role as Miriam's supervisor very seriously, often protecting her from Tin Dragon's brash, demeaning, ethnocentric remarks. This causes Tin Dragon to ridicule Mingmei, accusing her of "adopting strays." The criticism - and Tin Dragon's racist remarks - intensify when she allows Miriam to begin dating their other ex-American, gang-pressed operative: Guan. "Guan" turns out to be the codename of a scientist whose real name is Steve McLaine. • ]] In season one of Sodality, Mingmei is introduced to Miriam. They work together with the other agents to fight back against the Hebbleskin Gang's push to take over Hong Kong. Their quest continues in season two, although they are eventually reassigned to an outpost in Alaska. Here, they have to deal with Russian spies that want to take Alaska back for Russia. A hacker who rivals Miriam's skills, known as Melvin Markus, vows to crack the code of Sniperbadger's security measures, spelling jeopardy for the whole team. In season three, Stung Hornet must put her life on the line to help Miriam, Steve, and Black Rat defeat Captain Aardwulf. This results in Miriam's friends having to team up with Candi's. Stung Hornet does not play a major role in season four. Undercover as an inmate , and reflects on her reversal of fortunes with Miriam.]] When the Kirby Act was passed, it made it illegal for SCALLOP to create new Phexos. This created a lot of problems regarding the rights of pre-existing Phexos. During his tenure, Judge Terry Beliah made illegal amendments from the bench to the Kirby Act that introduced special exemptions for Meethexos whilst blatantly calling for the trampling of rights of Phexos, their blood relatives, their friends, and any past sexual relations of them as well. Marlquaanites were placed under the same restrictions. To protest the Beliah Amendments being enforced, SCALLOP lobbied for the rights to apprehend all known Phexos and Marlquaanites in their database and place them in protective custody away from the state. From there, they'd lobby for those individuals to be interviewed by politicians and the media about how the Act has affected their everyday lives. The state responds by ordering SCALLOP to arrest the entire Sodality of Gerosha - while it works with the Italian government to get the Sodality of Florence into SCALLOP custody. Around the same time, the Society of the Icy Finger begins putting plans into motion to eradicate both Sodalities by force - using information relayed by Jim Oisdaat before he was killed by the Sapphire King. Word reaches Beijing that SCALLOP's orders include invading Chimerican Alaska and abducting Miriam McLaine and her family. However, authorities there decide that they would rather sacrifice an MSS agent to Toklisanan politics than risk losing Sniperbadger. They instead ask Shing Xu to surrender Mingmei to SCALLOP. Shing and Mingmei have sex a final time, and then agree to part ways. Shing vows to hunt down the Icy Finger, so that her sacrifice isn't in vain. Mingmei vows to use her time in the Toklisanan prison system to weed out Icy Finger recruiters. Shing and Mingmei arrive a short ways away from the science base, and discover Brian Mizgel. Mingmei wastes little time turning herself in. Brian initially hesitates about arresting her. However; she reminds him that she's still wanted for theft, prostitution, and espionage dating back about ten years prior when she was still working as a honeypot for the Chinese government. The two remark on how ironic it is that Miriam originally came to Mingmei as the vulnerable and broken heroine willing to give up her freedom to fight for a cause, while Mingmei was in a position of power - only for Mingmei to be doing almost the same thing as Miriam a mere seven years later - and with all that power gone. Brian promises not to send anyone after Shing or Miriam. He drives Mingmei to the nearest police station, then waits for a flight to take her to the SCALLOP Women's Containment Center. Inside the prison, Mingmei proves really effective at assisting guards in maintaining order, as the other Sodality women trust her judgment as a shot-caller. However, she does steal a Zeran teleporter to assist Keet Kabo in escaping. She also forms close bonds of friendship with Candi and Celia. Brian and Mingmei begin having an affair, though she calls it off when her visions of Hell begin intensifying. She finds herself transferred, along with Celia, to Houston Female Correctional after the Icy Finger gets SCALLOP's prison system shut down. It isn't long afterward, that her request is honored to share a cell with Celia - allowing her to protect Celia from physical harm that could otherwise be inflicted by other inmates. The two girls, sure enough, do manage to locate Icy Finger recruiters. However, they also manage to convince other inmates to aid the Sodality's cause. Police fear that Sodality sympathizers and Icy Finger sympathizers could collide in a giant riot. Mingmei demonstrates enormous bravery helping the facility's security maintain order when Cupric raids the prison and sets female convicts loose on the public. Police are surprised to find that the Sodality sympathizers complied with Mingmei's leading them to not take advantage of the chaos by escaping. She is temporarily removed from her cell to aid in tracking down the fugitives. This results in her working with the eventually-paroled Founding Elites to reclaim Texas from the Icy Finger and Cupric. She is sent back to prison afterward; but her 3-year sentence is reduced to a single year. Faked death and staged funeral The diplomats she'd seduced and robbed are furious to learn that Stung Hornet is now viewed by the public as a hero - with some even advocating for her to receive a full pardon. They instead advocate for her to receive the death penalty for all the other crimes to which she'd confessed. After borrowing some Remotach from Candi, Mingmei fakes her own death on the guillotine in a SCALLOP facility. The video of her execution - and a lock of her hair - are given to said political officials as "proof" that she'd paid the price. She is secretly escorted back to Alaska, where Shing is able to return her to China alive and well. Miriam is most of all grateful that the video was a hoax. To keep the public in the dark about Mingmei's rescue, SCALLOP has the Sodality stage a public memorial ceremony for her at a local park. A tombstone for her is purchased and placed in a cemetery in Waco. Semi-retirement Shing and Mingmei's romance begins to bud like never before after she is set free from the Houston facility in 2027. The MSS grants her and Shing permission to marry. The couple don't take long to celebrate their union, as missions could await. However, Mingmei conceives a child before too long. She decides to be less active in the field in order to tend to her maternal duties. She makes Miriam and Steve the godparents of her son. The new Xu family is eventually allowed a vacation to Alaska to visit their Sodality friends. Wilbur baptizes all of them in Alaska. She considers the child to be particularly a gift from Heaven, since she feared beforehand that she was sterile. Personality Mingmei tends to be very charismatic and friendly; but knows when to be tough and use force. In spite her exterior charm, she does have a very strong sense of the seriousness of the situations she gets into. She is driven by the loved ones in her life and principles she adheres to; but is also saddled with a lot of guilt and shame over the moral compromises she's had to make to complete missions. While longing to have children, she doesn't have one until she turns 43; fearing herself sterile before that. Shing, the father, proves to be very grateful and relieved. Her guilt over her past conquests leads to her making self-deprecating jokes whenever her past comes back to haunt her. When captured by SCALLOP, a foreign dignitary she'd seduced and stolen documents from discovers her in a jail cell. She laughs about it, and assures him not to worry - that she's right where she feels she belongs. She strongly believes in protecting her native country of China from Hebbleskin and Icy Finger threats; but will quickly put herself on the line to protect her personal loved ones even over national interests. Her maternal instincts make her an effective mentor to a broken Miriam Flippo as well. She carries this over in season 5, becoming a mentor to Celia Winehart when they are both captured by SCALLOP following the Kirby Act debacle. After the Icy Finger attacks SCALLOP's Juvenile Containment Center and massacres several of the underage inmates, the state of Texas determines that Lex Philippine can no longer protect prisoners effectively. Since Mingmei and Celia have actual criminal records, they are sent to the Houston Female Correctional center. Mingmei becomes Celia's unofficial bodyguard and cellmate. Regardless of setting, Mingmei knows how to be sweet while also commanding respect and order. Appearances in other media ''Marvel: Avengers Alliance'' Fanfic Universe Stung Hornet has been proposed as a sprite for Marvel: Avengers Alliance on Facebook, a game made by Playdom. An event described as "the Percolation" makes a carbon copy of her inside Earth-12131 some time after the Earth-G7.2.1 Percolation story arc proper, along with many of her other teammates and other Geroshans as well. On The Marvel: Avengers Alliance Fanfic Universe Wiki, she is presented as being capable of being offered inside the game as one of three sprites. Her Instigation trenchcoat that she wears while interrogating Miriam is described as her "Classic" outfit, given that it harkens back to her appearance in Ciem 2. While not the true Classic Gerosha look nor her Comprehensive Gerosha counterpart from Ciem: Nuclear Crisis, the sprite's "Classic" outfit variant is generated from a modified outfit in The Sims 4. It is rendered post-Photoshop to closely resemble her true Classic look. The second outfit available to Mingmei is her "Summer Fling" outfit, which she wore when she was arrested for prostitution early in her career. Shen Ke, in the infobox image above, is shown in a variant of the Summer Fling outfit. The final outfit on her is a variant of her winter gear outfit from the "Cold Day in Harbin" concept still on DeviantArt, thus described as her "Cold Day in Harbin" alternate uniform. Development Prior continuities '' for Ciem: Nuclear Crisis.]] Continuities: Earth-G5, Earth-G6 Early renditions of Stung Hornet possessed very little background and character development for her. She was one of four agents who were sent as spies into the US to hunt for Miriam Flippo, who was wanted for questioning in connection to a Hebbleskin Gang infiltration of Chinese state department security. Their quest to find her, however, led them straight into the crossfire of the terrorist group known as the Mik-Non; which was planning to spread mayhem all over Dirbine/Evansville. Making matters worse, Captain Aardwulf was on the loose. His reign of terror led directly to the murder of Stung Hornet and Tin Dragon. Black Rat was spared, albeit briefly; and only by way of a Classic Gerosha and Comprehensive Gerosha ret-con. In Gerosha Prime, where Black Rat debuted, he too was killed. The only other agent to survive was Teal Hog, who debuted in Classic Gerosha along with Tin Dragon and Stung Hornet. Characterization Earlier versions Stung Hornet's real name was not deduced until shortly before the initial work had begun on creating Ciem: Vigilante Centipede. Before that, she was known only by her codename. Stung Hornet was never intended originally to be more than a joke character, thrown into Ciem 2 just so that Captain Aardwulf could rack up a body count. Her appearance wasn't finalized until concept art was made for her in 2011, when preliminary work was being done for Nuclear Crisis. Since then, her appearance changed fairly little. Cataclysmic Gerosha For Sodality, it was decided that she was to be given an in-depth backstory. She also became a main character, as opposed to a one-off cameo. No longer confined to just the quest to recover the Ming-Yo from Captain Aardwulf, Mingmei took on a life of her own as Miriam's mentor. She was given a detailed history, particularly about her origin and criminal record. It was originally planned that she would play a very minor role in the story after season 3 ended; but she was determined in 2015 to have enough popularity potential to warrant being returned to the limelight for season 5. As other characters have grown tired of the business or else are leaving regular duty to raise families, Mingmei's importance grows. She was reimagined from a one-off support character, to a Dozerfleet analog of Marvel's Black Widow. Visualization Virtual dolls Mingmei's first-ever appearance was brief, and she was an assistant to Black Rat in Ciem 2 rendered in The Sims 2. For Nuclear Crisis, she got a makeover in The Sims 3. As of 2015, her season 5 self is also prominently featured in The Sims 4 as an inmate at the SCALLOP Women's Containment Center. Real-life models Her look was unofficially put up for a casting call on DevianArt in the late fall of 2012. On December 19th of 2012, DeviantArt artist Maleica agreed to a deal to be advertised on DozerfleetWiki in exchange for the use of modified versions of his work. This made the Stung Hornet article the first to feature an approved image by the actual artist to feature a real-life model double for the character. That same day, the Stung Hornet article became the first to implement anaglyph glasses icons on the wiki, to indicate links to DeviantArt-stored, 3D versions of images. This was to help promote the series' concept art, which was made in 3D as well as 2D. While anaglyph, and therefore not in keeping with the best 3D technology out there, the move into 3D at all became a major milestone in Dozerfleet history. On Wednesday, March 4th of 2015 around 2:02 PM EST, Mingmei's model was replaced with a stock photo of Chinese model Shen Ke, who goes on DeviantArt by the username "Kizysem." The background of her original photo was replaced with a Grand Ledge apartment hall photo from the Dozerfleet Grand Ledge Stock Photos library. See also * Mingmei's rap sheet * ''Sodality'' (series) * Ciem: Nuclear Crisis * Ciem 2 * Miriam Flippo * Black Rat * Tin Dragon * Teal Hog External links * Mg 7600 original stock photo by Shen Ke at DeviantArt * "Red" original photo by Maleica at DeviantArt * Canceled Gerosha programs art gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * Stung Hornet at the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki Category: Ciem 2 characters Category: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis Category: Sodality series characters Category: Beheaded females Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Team Black Rat Category: Team Caged Dove Category:Characters